William Turner III
William Turner III is the second Guest Character in Soul Calibur 6. This character originates from the 3rd Pirates Of The Caribbean movie, At World's End. He is the first Disney character to be a guest in Soul Calibur. His main enemy in Soul Calibur 6 be is Cervantes, who attacked a ship that Will was on, killing his crew and destroying the ship. Now ruler Holy Roman Empire. Biography Birth 1740's William Turner III was born in the 1740's to William Turner Jr. and Elizabeth Turner Swann. The young Will stayed with his mother for the first 10 years of his life, until his father completed his 10 year service aboard the legendary Ghost Ship, the Flying Dutch Man. Will was then told by his father about the legendary pirate, Jack Sparrow. Attacked by Cervantes 7 years later, at age 17, Will became a notorious pirate among the legends of the Seven Seas. Will captained a huge Frigate ship known as the HMS Galleon. Will outfitted his ship with Advanced Hull armour, Elite Cannons, Fire cannon Shots and a custom wheel, custom sails and a Naval Ram. He plundered many Spanish ships across the Caribbean Sea, and was #1 on the Spanish Navy's Most Wanted list. However, this status did not last for long. After slaying thousands of Spanish soldiers and sinking a dozen ships, Will was travelling back to Tortuga, a remote island where he was born. But, a giant Legendary Ship emerged, and it's captain was none other than the Master of Legendary Pirates himself... Cervantes!! The ship fired mortars at Will's Frigate, and Will fought back with his Fire Cannons, partially damaging Cervantes' Legend Ship. The two ships fought long and hard, with both ships heavily weakened by each other's attacks. Will then rammed Cervantes' ship with his Naval Ram, but Cervantes fired his Flamed Cannons at the hull of Will's Frigate, which destroyed the cannons and killed most of Will's crew. Will then ran at Cervantes' crew and killed them all with 2 Swords, and then engaged Cervantes, and the two had an epic duel on the flaming ship. However, after a few minutes, Cervantes stabbed Will and the ship's powder reserves in the Brig below exploded, sending Will plummeting into the deep sea, while his ship exploded and sunk, and his crew all died either from the explosion or drowning. Joining Dash's Army However, Will survived this predicament and washed up on the beaches of Laufenberg, and took shelter in a nearby and abandoned Mansion in the hills, where he crafted his own weapons such as swords, Flintlock Pistols and other things such as Pitchforks, Halberd Staffs and more. A few weeks later, he was visited by Natsu, Taki, Ezio Auditore and Dashiell Parr was seeking a way to get back to the 21st Century, who all offered him a position in the Last Rite Army. Will asked what was in it for him, and Dash responded by saying "The Green Stone! It's the source of the Green Flash that brought your Father back from the dead!" and Ezio added that Will could get revenge on Cervantes. Will then thought about it for a minute, but then said "Okay... If I can help you get the Green Stone, I get revenge on Cervantes!" and he joined Dash's army, which was almost ready for a final battle with Astaroth's Army. Confrontation with Cervantes After a few weeks of preparation, Will, Ezio, Dash, Natsu and the others gathered the army of good Soul Calibur characters had good characters from EVERY installment of the Soul Calibur series against Astaroth's army had every EVIL character from Soul Calibur, except for Nightmare, who was destroyed after Soul Edge's destruction. After Dash's speech, Will and the other 199,999 troops ran forward at Astaroth's army, and had a huge battle that lasted for 2 hours, and it was a VERY fierce battle, with cannon explosions everywhere, hitting troops on both sides, musket cartridges flying everywhere and people dying all over. After 2 hours of exhausting fighting, Will finally cut down most of Astaroth's army, with help from Ezio and his Assassins. With the battlefield now destroyed by the battle, and both sides at equal weakness and strength, Will readied his Sword for the final battle with Cervantes. Will charged at Cervantes and the two had an epic swordfight, while Dash engaged Astaroth, and Ezio fought Voldo. After about 15 minutes of dueling Cervantes, Will pulled out his Flintlock Pistol and shot Cervantes twice in the stomach, and once in the shoulder. Will then drew his Romulus Dagger and stabbed Cervantes in the heart, and Cervantes let out a cry of pain. Will then said "As my father always said to me when I was a little boy... 'A ship MUST have a CAPTAIN!!'" and ripped the Dagger out of Cervantes' chest, taking his heart with it. Cervantes then fell to his hand and knees, clutching his chest, and saying "You... Are the Master... Of Legendary Pirates!!! You have taken my title, WILLIAM TURNER III!!!" before falling to the ground, and dying. Will then looked as Dash, Ezio and Natsu defeated Astaroth and Voldo. After the battle was over, and the Last Rites battlefield was now riddled with flames, musket ammo, discarded swords and dead corpses, Will was then congratulated by Dash, Ezio and Natsu. Will was about to depart from them, but Ezio said "WILL!! Wait!" and Will asked him what he wanted, and Ezio said "I want YOU, to JOIN MY ASSASSINS!!" and Will was both shocked and honored to hear Ezio say that. Will took a moment to take it all in, before saying "It is my honor, Mentor Auditore!" before kneeling before Ezio, and Ezio then accepted Will into the Assassin Order. Will and Ezio then walked away, setting for the Laufenberg docks, but Dash asked "Will!! Are we gonna meet again?" and Will just says "Maybe in your Modern Era, Dash! I'm looking forward to going there and seeing how the world has advanced 250 years from now!" and Dash just nods in response, before using the Green Stone to open a portal, which then teleported Dash back to the 21st Century as Will, Ezio and Natsu watched in honor as Dash went though the portal, which then closed behind him. Will then went to Laufenberg Harbor and got on their new ship, the HMS Triskelion! Service in the Assassins Will was then trained by Ezio in the arts of the Assassin, and after becoming an Assassin, Will obtained the rank of Master Assassin, which was the highest Rank next to Grand Mentor. Will was assigned a mission, which was to board a Brig ship and sail to Havana, where he was to destroy a ring of Templars within the city. However, on the way to Havana, the ship was attacked by a fleet of Spanish ships, and his ship was incapacitated AGAIN!! and his crew was attacked by the Rogue Assassin, Duncan Walpole. Will then fought Walpole, accusing him of treachery, but Walpole says "William, you can't betray what you hate!!!" as he and Will have a swordfight. After the swordfight, the two were blown off the ship by cannon fire and eventually washed up on the shore of an island. Duncan then says "Listen, I'm willin' to make a deal! You escort me to Havana for 1500 Reales!!" and Will aims his pistol at Duncan, saying "You can't make a deal between Assassin and Templar!" as he shoots Duncan in the head, killing him. Emperor Holy Roman Empire A little while later, William joined forces with Hildegard von Krone, Cassandra and Siegfried Schtauffen, moved to Catholicism and entered into an alliance with Spain. Heads the defense of Vienna and defeats the huge army of the Turkish Sultan. After the war, William Turner III was crowned Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire under the name of Wilhelm I and married Hildegard von Krone. Category:Guest Character